Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
Errors can occur in data written to a memory of a non-volatile data storage device, leading to data loss or delays due to data recovery processes. For example, flash memory can be subject to read disturb effects. Read disturb occurs when reading a first memory cell causes a change in a state of a second cell, such as a neighboring cell. Read disturb effects can be cumulative. Thus, a memory cell that is adjacent to a frequently read memory cell may be subject to greater read disturb effects (e.g., increased likelihood of errors) than a memory cell that is not adjacent to a frequently read memory cell.